


With Love, We will Know

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Series: Team What's Wrong with Healing (revised) [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Black Character(s), Dom is black in case i didn't make that clear, Dom needs a hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Issues, Isabel needs a hug, Kinda botched science, Like it just happened, Mentions of mental institution, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Totally didn't plan this one, braiding hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Captain Isabel Lovelace isn't safe from pesky nightmares. Luckily, Dominik understands





	With Love, We will Know

_She looked up from her seat at the sound of the alarm. An unidentified object floating ahead, someone told her in a language she barely remembered. She sat in the lead pilot seat and stared into the abyss. Long empty space flew by faster than light slowed to a crawl as this object approached._  
_They could have just ignored it._  
_They should have just ignored it._  
_There was a hand, unmistakably. And an arm. Two legs and a head. Frozen at its point of death. She knew the dangers of space (and was being constantly reminded as a certain man seemed to set up shop in the airlock) and this was one of the many things that could happen. Unfazed, she continued scanning the horizon. There was nothing except this poor soul. No stars in the window tonight. She eased back into her seat, ready to tell the voice that they can fly by._  
_Then a crack impossibly loud echoed. She dared look out and saw the corpse, frozen and blue, bend its arms. Flex its fingers. Turned its head around to look at her with the same look he did when he died on that operating table._

____

Captain Lovelace jumped with a start, only to be rudely reminded of gravity and ended up sprawled out on the floor by the bed. For a moment, she considered kissing the floor for its harsh reminder that she isn't in space, she isn't surrounded by dying or dead crewmates, or that gravity was still working. Nightmares in no gravity are... well, literal nightmares. She has had her fair share of bruises from accidentally propelling herself across rooms. But she was a creature of pride, so she didn't kiss the floor. Even in this dark room, she was still too ashamed.  
Lovelace needed to move. Yes, move out of the room. The room was were she had the dream so she needed to not be in it. Yes. Move. After a brief struggle with the comforters, she crawled up to her feet. The kitchen downstairs. Yes, the perfect place. No one was awake. Right? Right. Her and Minkowski argued about melatonin until Dominik proved that someone can't overdose _and die_ from it. She was out like a lamp. But yes, the kitchen.  
Isabel crept through the hall, briefly stopping to make sure that, yes, Minkow- Renee, she wanted to be Renee. She wanted her to Isabel. She wanted Effiel to be Doug and Hera and Jacobi to be here. Jacobi? Daniel sounded so foreign to her mind. Like, probably once Minkowski remembered his name, she'll want him to be Daniel. The soft snore brought her back to her reality. Yes, Min- RENEE was asleep. So she made her descent down the stairs.  
Isi was such an odd nickname. She carried it with her throughout the years. Given by her father. Rebirthed by Renee. If her family were to see her now, living in a married couple's house and hopelessly in love with the wife. Though if she really wanted to, she could pretend her whole homosexuality was a phase and go to her family with Dominik on her arm. She liked Dominik. Her family would like him too. Tall, dark, and handsome. Were they even her family anymore? She carried Captain Lovelace's memories and her identity but was she herself Captain Lovelace?  
Alright, that was enough thinking about _that_.  
The kitchen! Yes, the kitchen. Why did she want to be in the kitchen?  
"Do you want some tea?"  
Isi screamed.  
"Shit!" Dominik still in his day clothes jumped back. "My bad! Probably not my best idea to not make my presence known." He thought about it for a moment before making an unsure noise and giving up with a shrug.  
"Why are you up?" Lovelace asked in a failed attempt to be nonchalant. "Don't you have work in, like, 9 hours?"  
"Yeah but..." He held up a mug. "I'm slightly addicted to mug cakes so..." He offered a barely sheepish grin. She might have to reconsider that idea of her family loving him. No, wait. She does not because she does not even want to think about that right now. She wants to go to the kitchen. Her feet curled on the cold tiles. Right, she was in the kitchen.  
"If you make me one, I won't tell Minkowski." Haha! Yes! Witty and provocative! She now wanted a mug cake. New mission. Yes. Anxiety attack avoided once again.  
"Thank you for keeping my secret." He joked back. Dominik pulled another mug from the cabinet and began working his magic with both. "But I do have a serious question to ask." _Please don't. Please don't._ "About Doug." Oh, that's fine.  
"Oh that's fine." She relaxed, shoulders falling with a deep sigh. "What is it?"  
"Did him and Renee..." Dominik bounced on his toes as he set the mugs in the microwave. "Did they... Were they touchy with each other?" Oh God, he could probably sense it. Sense her feelings. Maybe Minkowski is straight and so he thinks it's all Doug. Which is weird- "I've come up with a theory on how to convince the mental institution that we're the better fit for taking care of him and I just... need to know."  
"Is that like... some clever way to ask if your wife had an affair with you?" Did that sound mean? By the look of his face, it must have been mean. Until stammers and giggles bursted out.  
"Oh god no. What? Noooo." He steady himself with a breath. "This is literally me asking you for my theory. From the recordings and... let's say 'my own collection', I think that-" The microwave beeped deciding to interrupt him. "Hang on. Grab two forks and follow me." Lovelace did just that. 

Sprawled across the dining table were textbooks and papers, hills of tapes, and one very decorated laptop. "So I've have had brief encounters with Dr. Pryce's work. Not being the one under the cap but I've... seen things." Lovelace opened her mouth but Dom rose a finger. "Please don't ask what as I'm not ready to talk about that." Instead, she went for her mug cake. "What I do know is that she couldn't find a way to completely shut a brain out from itself. One part would close, yes. But another would get buried in rubble and with the right tools can be cleared." He dove into the pile of papers before finding one covered in coffee stains. "This report stated that one subject managed to 'break out' of whatever trance they were in by being hit by a superior."  
"That's-"  
"Disgusting, I know. Trust me, I feel like showering every time I look at her reports." Damn, he really doesn't know. Eat your cake, Isi and stop thinking. And for the love of everything, don't think about telling him. "So what does this have to do with Doug? A few months before you guys came home, my... uh, not exactly legal set up started going off. So I did a few illegal things and found out why. She was hooked up to her system and suddenly, that went dead. It's like her brain forgot it existed." He grabbed the biggest textbook and flipped through before pulling out photos. "I thought she was just dead until you guys came home with her. I came in and was first greeted by Doug and he was holding a snake puzzle." He handed her one and the he was. Hospital gown falling off his skinny shoulders looking straight at the the camera with curious eyes. And in his hands was a straight snake puzzle. "As I'm walked by his room again like two minutes later, I saw that he had figured out how to make it into a ball."  
"So what you're saying is... what?" Her voice stained as she spoke, like talking a quarter up a violin string. Her mug was empty. This was a lot to take in. She needed to move. To go to the kitchen. To stop Daniel. To check on Lambert. To-  
"Do you mind if I touch you?" Dominik asked a little too soft for Captain Lovelace's liking. She shook her head all the same. He first placed his hands on her shoulders then slowly moved to guide her to the couch. "I think that I should have asked why you were up."  
"Maybe." It came out more as a sort grunt but he understood.  
"Sorry, I get so carried away sometimes." He sat her down in the middle before moving to sit beside her.  
"Tell me, in short, what you're thinking." Lovelace commanded. Her legs crossed as her hands found their way into her hair.  
"I think that there's some Doug in there. And either it will heal him of his memory loss or just be enough to convince the mental institution to let us take him." Her hair was thick and dry. And so loud in her ears as she tried to relax. It started growing all too fast for her as the month went by. Now it was a thick unruly mess that can only be hidden in scarves. "Do you want me to braid your hair?" She looked up at him. "I used to braid my sister's and my mom's hair all the time. I-"  
"Please." Her mind screamed for this. Every cell in her body screamed for this. There was something relaxing, something comforting, about resting your head on someone's thigh as they worked magic on your hair. Something that she and Dominik understood.  
"I'll get the supplies if you want to turn on something to watch." He jumped up with nervous energy and grabbed her the remote and left.  
Isabel decided to turn on GBBO.  
Dominik returned with a spray bottle, washcloth, and comb in hand. Taking his place back on the couch, Isabel slid from her seat and found a place between Dom's legs. He took the washcloth and began to wet her hair.  
"Thanks." She signed as cold drops of water landed on her neck.  
"Not a issue." With that, they fell into a comfortable silence.

Three episodes later and one slight disagreement with how flavors work, Dom plaited the last bit of Isabel hair. What once was a dry mess was now nearly tucked into rows. "Alright, I'm all done. You wanna go see it?"  
Isabel shook her head, relieved by the psychical and mental weight lifted. "I can feel it. It's better definitely."  
"Not to be that person but..."  
"Asshole." She made her way back up on the couch. A relaxed smile found her face before disappearing again. "Hey Dom?"  
"Yes?"  
"I never answered your question." He shrugged and gave a smile at her.  
"I can wait. Whatever happened up there... you don't have to tell me."  
"Minkowski hugged him a lot." A light of curiosity flickered in his eyes. "It's her story to tell but they hugged a lot and..." She went to go run her fingers through her hair only to remember that she can't do that anymore. Right. She breathed in as much as she could. "He and Renee, they would argue and fight but at the end of the day they were always touching. Like as soon as one stops, the other will disappear." Because that's essentially what would happen but Isabel wasn't going to be the one to tell him that.  
"Thank you." She finally smiled back. "Also, like, don't think I'm going to use this as, like, fuel. My wife can do as she please and I am allowed the same. So, like, don't worry if you think I'm going to argue with her about this. It's good she has friends she's comfortable with."  
"That's... good to hear."  
"Like, I'm still on board with 'Rescue Doug and find where Hera and Daniel are'."  
"We need a better name." From her seat, she could see the sleep in his eyes.  
"We dooooo." He curled into his corner of the sofa, which is impressive by any standards being that he's nearly a foot taller than her. "But I'm tired."  
"Get some rest." She threw a blanket at him which he gratefully recieved. His dark eyes closed as a playful grin started to grow.  
"You should too."  
"I will. In my own bed."  
"Sounds like a plan, Stan." She moved to say something else but was interrupted by his silent snoring. Isabel patted his leg and went back upstairs.

She must her way quietly into the room. For the first time in what feels like forever, Captain Isabel Lovelace felt good. Good about her place here. Good about the love she has. Good about herself. Good that no matter who she was, she had friends here. And for the first time in what feels like forever, she didn't have a worry falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! I think thre next one should be the rescue unless something comes up. I wrote this in one sitting so be nice. Also officially this makes TWWWH the longest series I have posted. Yay!


End file.
